Bogoshippo, Simba
by kaorinin
Summary: Heechul dan Siwon yang sudah jarang mengobrol bersama, akhirnya bisa mengobrol pada suatu kesempatan. Apa isi obrolan mereka? Super Junior Fanfic. SiChul/HeeWon brothership. Very slight HanChul. Mind to R&R? :3


Disclaimer: Heechul and Siwon belong to themselves

Warning: SiChul/HeeWon brothership. Very slight HanChul. Typo(s). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>Bogoshippo, Simba<strong>

**a fic from kaorinin7**

* * *

><p>Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.30 pagi. Tapi namja cantik itu masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Terlihat dari beberapa kali ia mengganti posisi tidurnya. Dari mulai miring ke kiri, miring ke kanan, menelungkup, sampai tidur dengan kaki di atas dan kepala di bawah (?) pun sudah dilakukannya. Tapi tetap saja, namja cantik itu masih sulit untuk memejamkan mata.<p>

"Aish, ada apa denganku malam ini? Rasanya lelah, tapi kenapa malah sulit sekali untuk tidur?" ujar namja itu frustasi. Ia mulai mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya, dan berusaha memejamkan matanya kembali. Tetapi masih tidak bisa, karena lagi-lagi namja itu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aaaah lebih baik aku mencari udara segar." namja itu bangkit dan segera keluar dari kamarnya. Namja itu berjalan perlahan ke arah dapur. Ketika melewati ruang keluarga, langkahnya terhenti. Ia mengernyit ketika menyadari lampu ruangan itu masih menyala. Padahal, semua member Super Junior hari ini sangat lelah dengan kegiatan mereka hari ini, kecuali namja ini tentunya. Siapa yang masih terjaga?

"Apa Kyu masih main PSP-nya?" gumamnya pelan. Karena penasaran, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang keluarga. Lampu yang terang menyilaukan pandangannya, namja itu sedikit menyipitkan mata. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya terlihat sebuah laptop yang masih menyala.

"Ini laptop siapa?" namja itu menggumam heran. Matanya menangkap barisan hangul. Tangannya iseng menggerak-gerakkan mouse, mencari tahu apa isi dokumen itu. tapi ia tidak mengerti. Di sebelahnya, terdapat berkas-berkas yang berserakan. File-file yang terbuka, dan bergelas-gelas kopi yang sudah habis isinya.

Namja itu makin bingung. Ia berjongkok dan memikirkan kemungkinan siapa orang yang tampaknya sedang bekerja itu.

"Heechul hyung? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Buru-buru Heechul menengok ke sumber suara, dan dilihatnya Siwon dengan segelas kopi—barunya.

"Aish! Kau mengagetkanku saja, Wonnie!" teriak Heechul sambil mengelus dadanya. "Bagaimana kalau aku punya penyakit jantung?" tambahnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau yang mengagetkanku, hyung. Kupikir ada maling yang mau mengambil laptopku." bantah Siwon. Ia berjalan ke arah laptopnya. "Minggir." Siwon memberi isyarat dengan kedua matanya, membuat Heechul menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Kau sedang apa, Wonnie?" tanya Heechul. Ia memperhatikan Siwon yang serius sekali menatap laptpnya.

"Membuat proposal."

Jawaban singkat dari Siwon membuat Heechul gemas, "Yaa! Aku juga tahu kalau kau sedang membuat proposal! Kau sedang membuat proposal apa?" ingin rasanya Heechul menjitak kepala dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Proposal.. Ah, proposal apa ya. Proposal.. untuk perusahaan ayahku." jawab Siwon agak ragu.

Heechul tersentak kaget, matanya membelalak. Tanpa sadar ia berteriak, "MWO? JADI KAU SEKARANG SUDAH BEKERJA UNTUK AYAHMU?"

Siwon buru-buru menutup sebelah telinganya. "Ya, hyung! Tidak usah berteriak aku juga sudah mendengar ucapanmu!" Heechul langsung tersadar dan segera berbisik, "Apa yang lain akan bangun? Jung Soo pasti akan memarahiku kalau dia bangun."

"Entahlah, Teuki hyung dan lainnya sepertinya sangat capek dengan kegiatan hari ini. Tadi aku menengok ke kamarnya, Teuki hyung tidur pulas sekali." jawab Siwon. Tangannya sudah mulai menari lagi di atas keyboard laptopnya.

Heechul hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Siwon. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke sofa di belakangnya. Mengawasi Siwon yang sedang asik dengan laptopnya.

Lama mereka berdiam diri seperti itu. Heechul sendiri sudah bosan. Ia berulang kali merubah posisinya. Matanya menatap kesal kepada dongsaeng di depannya yang tidak bergerak satu inchi pun. Ia melirik ke jam dinding. Sudah pukul 02.15. Sudah semakin larut.

"Wonnie, kau tidak lelah?" tanya Heechul.

"Ani, hyung."

"Tapi aku lelah." kata Heechul kesal. Siwon menoleh ke arahnya. Alisnya mengkerut.

"Apa aku menyuruh hyung untuk duduk di situ dan menungguku?" tanya Siwon. Mendengar jawaban itu Heechul langsung menyentil jidat dongsaengnya. "Kau ini, sudah bagus aku menunggumu! Choi Siwon, kau tidak tahu berterima kasih ya?" bentaknya.

Siwon hanya meringis sambil memegangi jidatnya. "Aaah, lalu kau mau apa, hyung?"

Heechul terdiam sebentar. "Aku lapar. Cepat kau masak makanan!" perintahnya.

"Mwo?" Siwon tampak kaget. Alisnya makin berkerut. "Kau menyuruhku memasak?"

Heechul mencerna pertanyaan terakhir yang diberikan sang dongsaeng. Raut wajahnya berubah ngeri. "Tidak, tidak. Selama ini aku hanya mempercayai masakan Wookie." Heechul menarik kembali ucapannya.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar." Siwon sudah akan melanjutkan mengetik, tapi tangan Heechul keburu menariknya. "Tapi aku lapar!" kata Heechul.

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana? Ah, hyung! Kau ini menggangguku saja!" Siwon mulai frustrasi. Heechul yang tidak terima menghadiahinya sebuah sentilan lagi.

"Aku ingin makan, ayo kita pesan makanan!" kata Heechul penuh semangat. Siwon yang—lagi-lagi—memegangi jidatnya hanya bisa berkata, "Pesan makanan ke mana? Masih ada restoran yang buka jam segini?"

"Iya ya.." gumam Heechul.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Lebih baik kau tidur, aku masih banyak tugas." Siwon berbalik menuju laptopnya. Tapi Heechul lebih cepat, kali ini ia tidak sekedar menahan Siwon, ia menarik Siwon berdiri dan menyeretnya ke pintu depan.

"Aku mau makan, Wonnie! Ayo kita makan di luar!" ujar Heechul girang.

OOOoooOOO

Salju turun di Seoul malam ini. Tidak peduli jatuh di mana, salju tetap membanjiri kota itu. Terkadang ia jatuh di atas pepohonan, kendaraan yang lewat, atau di atas topi dan syal bulu orang yang berlalu-lalang. Seperti saat ini, salju turun di atas topi dan syal bulu Heechul. Siwon yang tidak memakai topi, terlihat lucu sekali dengan serpihan salju putih di atas rambutnya yang hitam.

"Sekarang kau yang terlihat seperti nenekku." goda Heechul.

"Cih, senang sekali kau hyung. Tolong aku membersihkannya, aku tidak bisa karena tanganku penuh." pinta Siwon manja.

"Kalau kau meminta seperti itu, kau kembali lagi menjadi cucuku." cibir Heechul. "Lagian siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membawa laptop dan semua berkasmu itu? Kau kan bisa meninggalkannya di dorm."

"Aku harus menyelesaikannya besok, hyung."

Heechuk menoleh, memperhatikan dongsaengnya dan juga laptopnya. "Siwonnie, kau bekerja di perusahaan ayahmu? Apa Lee Soo Man sudah tahu?" bisik Heechul.

"Ani.. bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak bekerja untuk ayahku. Kau tahu sendiri, hyung. Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan perusahaan seperti itu." jelas Siwon.

"Lalu?" Heechul tampak belum puas.

"Yaaa, karena aku tidak mau melanjutkan perusahaan, maka Jiwon yang diminta melanjutkannya. Tapi kemarin malam dia meneleponku. Dia bilang, dia ingin cuti sebentar dari perusahaan. Hanya dia takut memintanya pada ayah."

"Aku kasihan padanya. Kupikir, karena akulah dia menjadi tidak bebas dan terkekang seperti itu. Makanya aku ingin membantunya mengerjakan proposal-proposal ini." Siwon menutup ceritanya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Dasar anak orang kaya." komentar Heechul sambil membersihkan rambut Siwon dari salju. Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar dari hyung-nya yang paling cantik itu.

"Aku juga tidak mau terlahir seperti itu, hyung. Tapi kita sebagai manusia harus bersyukur dengan apa yang Tuhan berikan kepada kita. Entah itu kita senangi atau tidak. Tuhan itu—"

"—kau mulai lagi dengan Tuhanmu." sela Heechul. Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa? Aku kan hanya mengatakan apa yang ku tahu."

"Kau itu sedang berceramah, Choi Siwon."

Siwon tertawa. Melihat dongsaeng-nya tertawa, mau tidak mau Heechul pun ikut tertawa. Mereka terus bercanda sambil sesekali mencibir, memaki, juga menghina. Tapi di akhirnya, mereka berdua akan kembali tertawa.

OOOoooOOO

Di kedai yang mungil itu, Siwon dan Heechul tengah duduk. Beberapa saat kemudian, dua mangkuk sup ikan hadir di tengah meja mereka.

"Silakan sup ikannya Heechul-ssi, Siwon-ssi." ucap pelayan wanita itu sambil tersenyum manis. Heechul dan Siwon pun membalas senyum pelayan itu. Kedai ini merupakan tempat rahasia bagi para member Super Junior. Kalau mereka pulang larut malam dan Wookie malas memasak, mereka pasti ke sini. Meskipun kedai kecil tetapi makanan yang disediakan enak-enak. Wookie bahkan pernah mengatakan ingin belajar memasak kepada ahjumma di sini. Kedai ini juga terletak di wilayah yang agak sepi. Jadi para member tidak perlu khawatir jika ada yang mengenali mereka.

Heechul mengaduk sup ikannya. Ia meniup pelan asap yang mengepul sebelum memasukkan kuah sup itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Nyam.. wenak shekaliih." katanya dengan mulut penuh jajangmyeon. Siwon tidak ambil pusing dengan ucapan hyung-nya. Ia lebih memilih menyalakan laptop, dan mulai memainkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas benda itu. Jajangmyeon yang masih mengepul panas itu dibiarkan saja.

Heechul segera menutup laptop itu, menjepit kedua tangan Siwon di dalamnya. Siwon yang terkejut hanya bisa memandang kesal ke arah hyung-nya.

"Aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan untuk mengetik. Cepat makan sup ikanmu!"

Siwon menghela napas mendengar perintah hyung-nya. Mau tak mau ia segera menutup laptop-nya dan mengambil mangkuk sup ikan.

Mereka berdua terdiam, sibuk menikmati sup ikan masing-masing. Sesekali Heechul tampak meneguk botol soju-nya. Udara malam ini memang sangat dingin.

"Simba." panggil Heechul.

"Hn?" Siwon menatap kedua mata hyung-nya.

Heechul menghirup kuah sup ikannya, kemudian ia membuka mulutnya. "Hari ini kau yang traktir ya?"

Siwon tersedak, "Apa? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Ya, Simba! Kenapa hari ini kau senang sekali membantah?"

"Kau selalu memaksaku, hyung!" jawab Siwon tidak terima.

Heechul menghentikan kegiatan makannya. "Ayolah, Wonnie. Kau traktir hyung-mu yang cantik ini." Heechul mengeluarkan jurus merayunya.

"Aku tidak mau mentraktir nenek-nenek." tegas Siwon, membuat Heechul terbelalak.

"Kau—aish.. Kau ini.."

Siwon tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu tersenyum begitu. Kau sangat jelek." cibir Heechul. Siwon hanya angkat bahu mendengarnya.

"Malam ini kenapa begitu dingin ya?" Heechul mengusap badannya pelan. "Dan lagi di sebelahku ada dongsaeng pelit dan kurang ajar yang tidak mau mentraktir hyung-nya." lanjutnya sambil menatap sinis Siwon.

"Cepat habiskan sup ikanmu, hyung. Setelah itu kita pulang, aku harus melanjutkan proposalku."

"Apa? Kenapa begitu cepat? Aku bahkan belum menghabiskan soju-ku."

"Sudah, bawa pulang saja soju-mu." saran Siwon.

"Ani." Tolak Heechul.

"Ah, hyung! Ayolah, kasihan Jiwon. Proposal ini harus diselesaikan besok."

"Kau kerjakan saja di sini."

"Di sini?" Siwon mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. "Udara malam ini terlalu dingin, Hyung. Ayolaaah." rengek Siwon.

Heechul hanya diam, ia masih sibuk menghirup kuah sup ikannya. Siwon hanya menghela napas dan melanjutkan makan sup ikannya. Ia tahu, susah sekali untuk memaksa seorang Kim Heechul. Yang ada, ia yang terus-terusan berhasil dipaksa oleh Kim Heechul.

"Kau tahu, Simba.." Heechul memecah keheningan. "Nenekku menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat menikah." kata Heechul sambil meneguk soju-nya.

Siwon terkekeh. "Aku tahu, hyung. Aku membaca beritanya. Elf sangat heboh membicarakanmu."

Heechul mengangguk.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan menikah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku kan tidak punya pacar."

"Sulli?" tanya Siwon, yang sukses membuat Heechul tersedak hebat.

"YA! KUDA BELANG! KAU MENYURUHKU MENIKAHI ADIK KECILKU?" teriak Heechul heboh setelah ia berhasil mengatasi tersedaknya. Siwon terkekeh, "Aku kan hanya bertanya, hyung. Kau tidak perlu heboh begitu." ujarnya sambil menepuk pelan punggung Heechul.

"Kau hampir membuatku mati." Siwon nyengir, memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya itu.

"Habis kau sekarang sibuk dengan Sulli sih hyung. Ah, tidak. Kau juga sibuk dengan Amber. Eh, dengan artis wanita di _Dream Concert_ kemarin juga. Err, sebenarnya kau terlihat sibuk dengan semua wanita." gumam Siwon.

"Kau mau mencoba menyebutku _playboy_?" kata Heechul sinis.

"Kau memang _playboy_, itu sudah terbukti." tegas Siwon.

"Jaga bicaramu itu." ujar Heechul sambil memukul kepala Siwon. Siwon tampak meringis kesakitan.

"Hhh, nenekku itu benar-benar menyusahkan. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau cucu kesayangannya ini adalah artis terkenal? Dan kau tahu? Aku disuruh menikahi Hwangbo. Berani bertaruh, dia juga pasti sudah lupa dengan wajah Hwangbo!"

Siwon terlihat diam dan mendengarkan.

"Lagipula kalau aku menikah nanti, bagaimana dengan Soo Man? Pria itu tidak menyetujui kita untuk menikah dekat-dekat ini kan? Pasti susah untuk meminta ijinnya."

"Dan juga, aku ini belum mengikuti Wamil. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan istriku segera setelah menikah untuk Wamil?" Heechul tampak frustrasi menceritakan kisahnya. Tangannya memainkan botol soju yang sudah hampir kosong.

"Aku benar-benar bingung, Wonnie. Bukannya aku tidak mau menikah. Tapi yaaa—tidak perlu secepat ini kan?" ia tampak semakin frustrasi. Bahkan, Heechul sekarang sudah menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

"Nenekku benar-benar membingungkan. Dan juga menyebalkan!" umpat Heechul.

Siwon mengusap lembut kepala hyung-nya. Heechul tampak kebingungan sekali. Sudah lama Siwon tidak melihat ekspresi menyedihkan dari Kim Heechul. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya, ketika Hankyung-hyung pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Rambutmu tambah panjang, hyung." komentar Siwon sambil terus mengusap kepala Heechul pelan.

"Ne, kau tahu? Itu kulakukan agar aku terlihat lebih _macho_."

Siwon tertawa. Keras sekali. Masih tertawa, tangannya memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit.

"Kau mau terlihat _macho_? Jadi kau benar-benar ingin menikah?" tanya Siwon disela tawanya.

Heechul memandang sinis Siwon. "Puas sekali kau menertawakanku, Kuda."

"Hyung, kau benar-benar mau menikah?" Siwon mengulang pertanyaannya.

"YA, CHOI SIWON! AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG KALAU AKU SEDANG BINGUNG! NENEKKU MENYURUHKU UNTUK SEGERA MENIKAH! KAU INI KENAPA BUDEK SEKALI?" teriak Heechul.

Siwon semakin keras tertawa. Tangannya malah bertepuk-tepuk senang seperti ada pertunjukan yang sangat lucu.

Kim Heechul hanya mengawasi Siwon tertawa dengan pandangan sinisnya.

"Kau akan mati kalau kau masih tertawa seperti itu." desis Heechul.

Siwon buru-buru menghentikan tawanya. Kim Heechul sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah. Ia sudah sering ngambek kepada Siwon, dan butuh waktu yang lama untuk merajuknya.

"Mian, hyung. Aku hanya merasa jawabanmu lucu sekali." Siwon menautkan kedua tangannya, membentuk gestur minta maaf. "Kau mau memaafkanku, kan? Aku yang traktir deh hari ini." bujuknya.

"Cih, kau memang harus mentraktirku hari ini."

"Hahaha, baik aku mengalah hari ini."

Heechul hanya diam, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Menurutku, hyung. Kalau kau memang ingin menikah—atau sekedar mencari pacar, _member_ yang lain akan memakluminya kok. Begitu pula dengan ELF. Aku yakin itu." ujar Siwon.

"Bagaimana dengan Lee Soo Man?" tanya Heechul.

"Dia juga harus mengerti. Semua keputusan adalah hakmu. Kami akan membantumu jika nanti terasa sulit." Siwon tersenyum menenangkan hyung-nya.

Heechul mengangguk pelan. Ia merasa lega setelah selesai menceritakan beban di hatinya. Siwon adalah orang yang paling pas mendengarkan keluh kesah Heechul. Di antara member yang lain, Heechul merasa paling dekat dengan Siwon. Sebenarnya ia juga dekat dengan Park Jung Soo atau Leeteuk. Tapi kesibukannya sebagai leader tidak bisa membuat Heechul bercerita bebas dengannya. Ia lebih mengutamakan dongsaeng-dongsaeng nya yang lain. Ia juga harus dewasa kan?

Dulu ia sering bercerita panjang lebar kepada Hankyung. Tapi semenjak pergi meninggalkan Korea, ia menjadi susah sekali dihubungi. 'Bagaimana keadaan si Beijing itu?' pikir Heechul.

OOOoooOOO

"Ya, hyung! Bantu aku! Tanganmu tidak memegang apa-apa kan? Bantu aku membawa berkas-berkas ini!" panggil Siwon kepada Heechul yang berada jauh di depannya.

Heechul tidak menyahut. Ia berjalan semakin cepat, menjauhi Siwon yang tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Aish, kau ini—" Siwon segera berlari mengejar heechul. Mudah saja bagi Siwon.

"Hyung, bantu aku!" Siwon menyodorkan tangannya yang terisi penuh dengan berkas-berkas dan laptop.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membawa barang segini banyak? Kau juga tidak mengerjakan proposalmu di sana." gerutu Heechul. Tangannya mengambil beberapa berkas dari tangan Siwon.

Siwon hanya terkekeh. "Mana mungkin aku mengetik proposal sementara _Cinderella_ hyung-ku sedang bersedih." ujar Siwon gombal.

"Apa-apaan kau ini—" Heechul tertawa.

"Bagaimana ini, hyung? Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya besok." desah Siwon.

"Nanti kubantu."

"Eh, benar hyung? Asik!" Siwon berteriak kegirangan. "—tapi, apa kau bisa membuatnya?"

Heechul terbelalak, "Kau meragukanku?"

Siwon meringis, "Ani, hyung."

"Hyung, sudah lama ya kita tidak saling curhat seperti ini." kata Siwon pelan.

Angin berhembus kencang, Heechul mengusap badannya pelan. "Ne.."

"Aku rindu padamu, hyung."

Heechul menoleh, "Siapa suruh kau terlalu sibuk dengan Jung Soo?"

Siwon terbelalak. Tidak percaya akan ucapan yang dikeluarkan hyung-nya.

"Mwo? Kau cemburu, hyung?" Siwon menutup mulutnya, tertawa.

Heechul hanya memukul Siwon gemas. "Hari ini kau senang sekali meledekku, Simba! Kau lihat saja, kalau moodku sudah kembali, akan kubuat kau tak berkutik!" ancam Heechul.

"Tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu, hyung."

"Kau merayuku? Mau kucium?"

"Cium saja." pinta Siwon manja.

"Jangan berharap." ujar Heechul sinis sambil memukul kepala Siwon dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya.

"Aish, sudah berapa kali kau memukulku?" tanya Siwon sambil mengelus kepalanya. "—kau pukul sekali lagi pasti benjol."

Heechul hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar protes dongsaengnya.

"Ya, Siwonnie. Aku juga merindukanmu. Terlebih saat kita bertiga dulu, dengan si Beijing itu." Heechul menengadah memandang langit.

"Ne, aku tahu itu." ujar Siwon sambil melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Heechul. Hyung-nya yang satu ini memang akan langsung berubah sensitif jika menyangkut Hankyung.

"Hankyung hyung juga pasti sangat merindukan kita."

Kini mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Sambil sesekali menengadah ke atas langit. Di dalam pikiran mereka berdua, terlintas beberapa kenangan yang dulu pernah mereka lalui bersama. Bertiga. Dengan Hankyung.

OOOoooOOO

"Heechul hyung."

"Ne, ada apa Simba?"

"Kau sudah berbicara dengan Hankyung hyung?"

"Berbicara? Tentang apa?" Heechul mengernyit heran.

"Berbicara tentang pernikahanmu dengannya." Siwon buru-buru lari setelah mengucapkannya.

"Ap—YAAAA! CHOI SIWON! BERHENTI KAU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Annyeong! Saya author baru di fandom ini. *bow* Mohon bantuannya!

Hahaha, saya ngga tau kenapa saya bikin Heechul ngebet nikah di sini. Abisnya waktu itu baca artikel yang isinya neneknya minta dia cepet-cepet nikah sih! Jadi kepikiran kan -_-

Sebenernya ini fic pemuas rasa kangen saya sama SiChul aja sih. Saya seneng kalo ngeliat mereka berdua. Eh, tepatnya bertiga . HanSiChul. ;_;

Yang udah baca sampai sini, review ya! Kamsahamnida ^^


End file.
